Happy birthday Otabeck
by Yuri Nikiferof
Summary: It's Otabek's birthday today and Yuri wants to have some fun with the birthday boy. It is actually Otabek's birthday and if I'm right he is turning 20 or 21. Yuri is 16 in the anime you can imagine him older if you like.


This means talking

"This Means thoughts"

It was Otabek's birthday today.

Otabek had picked up Yuri on his bike earlier that day.

And now Yuri and Otabek was hanging out at Otabek's palace so far the only thing they had been doing is eat some food and now looking at a movie.

Yuri was starting to get bored.

The movie was not even that good to begin with in his opinion.

Yuri looked over at Otabek who was still looking at the movie with big interest.

Yuri got a dirty though and wanted to have a little fun with the birthday boy. He reached out his hand to stroke Otabek's manhood through his clothing. Otabek shuddered by the touch of his hand.

Otabek turned to Yuri lust starting to appear in his eyes.

Yuri I won't do that if I was you. Otabek said while trying to suppress a moan.

And what makes you think I will listen to you? Yuri asked.

Yuri continued to stroke Otabek's manhood with a little more pressure.

Otabek hissed in agony and pleasure.

Y..Yuri p..please s..stop. Otabek pleaded.

"Did Otabek just stutter?!" Yuri smirked he was going to have some fun with Otabek.

Come on Otabek let's have some fun. Yuri whispered huskily in Otabek's ear.

Yuri continued to stroke Otabek's manhood with one hand while the other hand stroked Otabek's chest. Earning Yuri the satisfaction of hearing more of Otabek's moans and pleading.

Y..yuri.. p..please s..stop.. Otabek gasped.

Make me. Yuri said excitement filling his voice.

You're going to regret saying that. Otabek said huskily.

Otabek started to strip Yuri of his gray sweatshirt and jeans.

H..hey what do you think you are doing? Yuri asked embarrassed.

Striping you of this useless stuff. Otabek answered smirking as he answered.

He held up Yuri's jeans to the other boy to see.

D..dame y..you.

Yuri didn't like the fact he was half naked and Otabek not.

He started to unbutton Otabek's Shirt.

Want me to help?! Otabek asked sweetly.

I..I do it myself thank you. Yuri was blushing heavily at this point.

Soon both of them was stripped of their clothes.

Do you want to continue? Otabek asked worried of Yuri's answer.

O..Of course you idiot. Yuri yelled.

Otabek laid Yuri down on the couch.

They started to stroke each other both of them on the other ones manhood and chest. Otabek leaned down to Yuri's face Yuri could clearly see the lust in Otabek's eyes before Otabek kissed him on the lips.

I'm going to touch you. Otabek said as he started to stoke Yuri's manhood more rough. T..that feels so good Otabek. Yuri moaned.

Good because it getting better. Otabek said huskily.

He took Yuri's penis and started to suck on it.

O..Otabek. Yuri moaned loudly.

Yuri was breathing rather heavily but this was the first time someone has ever touched him. Yuri's moans was getting louder by the minute so Otabek started to kiss him to keep him from making to much noise but this was going to change once the real fun began.

I'm going to put it in now okay? Otabek said.

Yuri was really breathing really heavy at this point so the only thing he could do was nod his head. Otabek positioned himself at Yuri's opening before he slowly started to guide his penis into Yuri's tight hole.

A...aaaa. Yuri screamed. It hurt but that wasn't the only sensation he was feeling.

A..are you okay. Otabek asked worried he had hurt his precious fairy.

Y..yeah you can keep going. Yuri huskily said

They made love a couple of times that day.

The next morning Otabek was the first one to wake up he looked over to Yuri who was still sleeping peacefully.

Good morning my little russian fairy. Otabek said as he kissed Yuri's forehead.

Yuri had woken up to hear Otabek saying good morning and russian fairy.

I'm not a fairy i'm a tiger. Yuri yelled at his lover.

Yeah yeah whatever you say. Otabek said smiling as he did so.

…..

That was intense and yes no sex scene because that would have killed me.

Please don't kill me.

I hope you liked it anyway.

Please leave a comment and be gentle please I'm not good at writing in english.

Hope you enjoyed.

And now I bid you goodbye.


End file.
